The present invention relates to a vehicle having a motorized drive unit and a driver carrier unit pulled by the drive unit.
Conventional chariots are two-wheeled platforms towed by a horse or horses. It is believed that chariots originated in Mesopotamia whose use spread eventually to Egypt. The use of the war chariot has been popularized in movie films such as Ben-Hur in which one of the memorable scenes is a chariot race.
Maintaining chariots was expensive in Egyptian times and is expensive today. Attempts have been made to duplicate the experience of riding on a chariot without the use of horses. One such attempt is described in the Troll U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,784.